


Wake up, Hanzo!

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy hanzo being stubborn but in a good way, F/M, Fluff, No angst here, if you get what I mean, only fluff, playful fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Mei wants to get up, but Hanzo wants to spend all day in bed. Most of the time, he gets her to stay with him in bed.Mei needs to change that.





	Wake up, Hanzo!

The morning light of the rising sun shone through the window, striking Mei’s closed eyes, and booting her body up from sleep slowly, groans and happy sighs she released. 

Ah. Another great day to be started. Mei took a few more moments to let her body continue to awaken, and she looked over her shoulder. She grinned. 

Her beloved dragon was sleeping peacefully beside her, his arms wrapped around her lower body, it was such a pleasant feeling, to know that Hanzo is always with her. 

But as she tried to get up, she felt his arms tightened their grip. Her grin remained. She was able to get up halfway. 

“Get up, sleepyhead. It’s time for a new day, a new adventure!” She exclaimed all with a smile. 

Mei heard him make a rather unpleasant grunt, and yelped as she was suddenly pulled closer to Hanzo, his arms once again wrapped around her, preventing escape. 

She looked at his face, just meters away from her. She knew he was awake. Just not in a vibrant mood. In fact, he was always like this. Mei pouted. 

“Come on, grumpy. We can’t let a nice morning like this go by!” She whispered to his face. 

That was when Hanzo took her in and gently kissed her lips, lingering for what seemed like an eternity. Not that she wouldn’t mind that, though. 

As he broke off, his eyes remained closed, though he knows full well she is looking at him. He moved one of his arms to place it around the back of Mei’s head, still keeping her in place. 

“A nice morning should be spent in bed.” Hanzo spoke as he delivered another kiss, this time to her forehead. 

Mei huffed. “Really, you’ve become quite the sleepyhead these few weeks. What happened?” 

Hanzo delivers yet another kiss to the same spot, and holds her closer. “Come Mei, another few minutes together?” 

“But I have work to do later! And I know that “a few minutes” means the whole day! We can go get some breakfast together and--” 

“Tell your colleagues you are researching a new hibernating species.” Hanzo moves his head to place it above her own head. 

Mei snorted. “Ah yes, the grumpy lover. I already have a ton of research about that species.” 

Now it was Hanzo’s turn to huff. “Prove it. What info have you unearthed about this...grumpy lover?” 

Mei smiled, and while she really wanted to get up, she kept a cheery tone. “Well, for one, he refuses to get up from bed, and usually shackles his lover in his arms, begging them to stay with him for a while longer, which always results in the whole day. And not only that he likes to be grumpy, hence why I named the species grumpy lover.” 

Hanzo grunted, and moved his legs to curl with Mei’s still legs. “I assure you I am not this...grumpy lover,” He kissed her on the lips, though this kiss was more quick. “A few more minutes please, Yuki no hana?” 

Mei was slightly surprised at his usage of please, then let out a deep sigh, but she retained her smile. “Jīngxì. You win, this time. Next time, I’m pulling you out of bed.” She cuddled into Hanzo, wrapping her arms around him. 

She could feel his smile. “Then I shall cherish this victory, and prepare myself for the next.” He chuckled, and cuddled back. 

In her thoughts, Mei relented. _I guess it's nice to see this side of him. Maybe sometimes it isn’t so bad for him to act like this._

Although she couldn’t fall back asleep, and could tell that Hanzo couldn’t as well, she closed her eyes anyway, and simply enjoyed the comfort he provided towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Yuki no hana: Snow Flower in Japanese
> 
> Jīngxì: Fine in Chinese


End file.
